


Melted

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Ice Cream, Ice Cream Blowjobs, Ice Cream Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam came closer and Nigel took another scoop, readying it for his mouth when Adam grabbed his hand. He turned the spoon and brought it to his mouth and shivered as Nigel pushed it in. </p><p>“It’s melting,” Adam said, licking his lips. </p><p>Nigel let the spoon fall to the floor and dipped his thumb in the carton. </p><p>“We can’t have that, can we Star?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted

The sun was beating down outside and the room was hotter than it should be; air conditioning broken down as sweat dripped down Adam’s cheek. 

“Fucking super,” Nigel sighed, flopped back on Adam’s couch shirtless and wearing nothing but his briefs. 

Adam was similarly dressed but in boxer shorts, sitting across the room. 

“He promised to have it fixed by tonight.” 

Nigel peered at him. “Darling, it’s been nearly two days.” 

Adam frowned. “He is taking off a very large amount on my next rent check, and yours.” 

Nigel rolled onto his side and grabbed for the water that was vastly disappearing from Adam’s fridge. Adam watched him unscrew the bottle top and take a long sip, barely breathing as Nigel’s throat worked. 

He admired Nigel’s body as it moved to swallow, the tiny tremors as he pulled the bottle away to screw the top back on. 

“You look very attractive covered in sweat.” 

Nigel smiled, laying back and opening his legs. “You do too, Star. But I think you’d be much more comfortable over here.” 

Adam thought about the sentence, the idea that the two of them would be comfortable with shared body heat when the weather outside was nearing eighty and almost that inside the apartment was completely wrong. 

“You mean because you want to have sex?” 

Nigel laughed, “Darling, I want to be close to you. It’s been days…” 

“I don’t like sleeping at hotels.” 

Nigel groaned, covering his face with one hand. “The fucking super said he’d pay for it, Adam.” 

“And I like my own bed, and I have a fan.” 

Nigel sighed. “I know.” 

Adam watched Nigel roll onto his side again, getting up and walking to the refrigerator. He took out a spoon and the carton of ice cream that Nigel had insisted on getting if they were stuck in “fucking hell.”   
Adam liked that particular type of ice cream best out of all others and Nigel had gotten it entirely for that reason. 

“You’re eating the rest of it?” 

Nigel looked over his shoulder at Adam. “Darling if I’m going to be stuck here, I’m eating fucking ice cream.” 

Adam got up from his chair and came closer, lingering by the counter between them. 

“You could go to the hotel.” 

Nigel turned, taking the spoon and putting it inside the carton before bringing it to his mouth. Adam cringed as Nigel swallowed, licking his lips. “No, Star. I fucking couldn’t.” 

Adam came closer. “You should get a bowl.” 

Nigel dug into the carton again and took an abnormally large spoonful, shoving it into his mouth. Adam licked his lips when some of it dripped on Nigel’s lip. 

“No,” Nigel teased, licking the back of the spoon, “I’m not getting a bowl.” 

Adam came closer and Nigel took another scoop, readying it for his mouth when Adam grabbed his hand. He turned the spoon and brought it to his mouth and shivered as Nigel pushed it in. 

“It’s melting,” Adam said, licking his lips. 

Nigel let the spoon fall to the floor and dipped his thumb in the carton. 

“We can’t have that, can we Star?” 

Adam opened his mouth as Nigel ran his wet finger across Adam’s lips. He chased away the mess with his tongue as they kissed and Adam’s arms came round his neck. Nigel growled, dropping the carton, and lifted Adam up into his arms. 

They headed for the bedroom, Nigel setting him down gently but never breaking contact between them for even a moment. Adam pulled back, letting out a long sigh. 

“You forgot the ice cream.” 

Nigel chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Adam’s mouth. 

“Don’t move, gorgeous.” 

He ran out and saw the ice cream carton on the floor, some of it having spilled. Nigel cursed and went to the sink, grabbing a wet rag to clean up the mess that Adam would no doubt be disturbed by come morning. 

Sweat dripped down his face as he headed into the bedroom with carton in hand, pausing at the door. 

Adam had taken off his boxers and was laying on his side, the small smile on his face made Nigel’s heart beat faster. 

“Did you clean up the mess?” 

Nigel set the carton down on the bed and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to Adam’s lower belly. “Yes, darling. I know the fucking heat doesn’t bother you as much as stains on the floor would.” 

Adam’s hand came to his hair and he leaned up into the touch, moaning as fingers weaved through. “Yes. I don’t like dirty things.” 

Nigel grinned up at him. “Except for one.” 

Adam smiled. “Just you.” 

Nigel peeled off his briefs and settled over Adam completely, their cocks brushing and both men letting out equally loud moans. He grabbed for the ice cream, dipping fingers into the mess and spreading some over Adam’s left nipple before teasing it with his tongue. 

“Nigel,” Adam sighed, “Harder.” 

The word made Nigel growl, “Say it again, Star. Let me hear it.” 

Adam pressed up into his mouth when Nigel teased the nipple again, “Harder, please. I want you to…” 

He sucked hard and Adam keened, shuddering at the action before Nigel let his teeth graze. “Fuck, Adam, fuck, I…” 

Nigel could barely sit up fast enough as he knelt in between Adam’s legs, fingers dipping into the melted mess again and coating just enough over Adam’s hardness. 

Adam shivered, “It’s cold.” 

Nigel pressed a kiss to the tip, licking, “It’s about to get much, much warmer.” 

The first hit of wet heat around his cock had Adam crying out, pushing up into Nigel’s mouth and knowing Nigel was ready for him. His hands came over Nigel’s head, grabbing for his hair tightly as he breathed, “So good, Nigel, it feels so good. You make me feel so good.” 

Nigel moaned and Adam pushed up once more before he came, shuddering in his release while Nigel took down whatever he could swallow. 

He licked the remainder, Adam sighing while he was worshipped. 

“I liked that,” he offered as Nigel lifted his head, “I want to do it for you too.” 

Nigel grinned. “Darling, I don’t pleasure you for anyone but you. I’m perfectly…” 

Adam sat up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling Nigel closer into a deep kiss. 

“I want a taste too,” he explained as Nigel felt friction against his cock on the sheets, “I know you’re hard. Don’t you want me to?” 

Nigel sighed, “Star, you’re teasing me.” 

Adam’s fingers teased down Nigel’s chest, “Please lie down.” 

Nigel grabbed for him and they changed position, just barely missing the carton by mere inches. Adam stared down at him, taking in Nigel’s position and then his chest. 

“I don’t want to run out.” 

Nigel’s hand came to his side, caressing and assuring. “Whatever you wish, Star. I…” 

Adam grabbed the carton and dipped his hand inside, coating across his palm and staring at the mess. “This feels strange.” 

Nigel stared at the melted mess as it dripped down Adam’s hand. 

“Too strange?” 

Adam looked at him. “No. Just strange,” he took Nigel’s cock in hand and stroked just enough to cover. He smiled when Nigel cursed, moaning while he continued. 

“I don’t want to…” 

“Fuck, Adam please.” 

Adam nodded and sat up, leaning down to start licking. 

And only licking. 

His tongue traced around the head, and then up and down the shaft repeatedly while Nigel’s hand was soft in his hair. 

Adam didn’t touch him more than that, content on just tasting. Nigel groaned when he started to mouth at his sac, “Fuck, Adam I’m…” 

He could feel his release coming, shaking as Adam’s hand came around his cock again. 

“I want to see you,” Adam confessed, “I love seeing you when you ejaculate.” 

Nigel groaned, “Star, you’re killing me.” 

Adam stroked once, twice, and Nigel cried out coming in his hand though some touched his cheek. His eyes never left Nigel’s face the entire time, taking in every twitch and shiver. 

“You liked it?” 

Nigel could barely keep his eyes open. 

“Liked it? Darling, I almost passed out.” 

Adam smiled, staring at the mess on his hand and licking. He tasted vanilla and the saltiness that was Nigel. 

“Star.” 

He looked up to see Nigel staring again, his eyes soft. Nigel always looked at him like there was no one else in the entire world he’d rather be seeing. 

“I love you,” Adam said, grabbing Nigel’s briefs and wiping off his hand, “You know that right?” 

Nigel sat up, still warmly flushed against Adam’s skin. The kiss he gave Adam was just short of possessive; a claiming taste that always seemed to leave them both wanting more. 

“Darling, I thank my fucking lucky stars every morning that you do.” 

Adam smiled, climbing up into his lap. “So do I,” he kissed Nigel again, “Do you want to take another shower? It’ll cool us down while we wait and then,” he pressed his cheek against Nigel’s own before he whispered, “We can go get some more ice cream.” 

Nigel laughed, arms coming around Adam tightly, “Sounds fucking perfect to me.”


End file.
